The Lion and the Jaguar
by katherinacharles
Summary: Killion has joined the Inquisition. As a former Mage slave, she sets out to free the Mages. But having to do so she finds herself having to work with one, General Cullen. Asthey draw close Killion feels the strain on there relationship because of there backgrounds. Then comes a southern mage who entices Killion, there likeness make them draw close which forms a deadlylove triangl


The Lion and the Jaguar

The Inquisitor slightly nodded her head to your proposal, so as the rest of her team. The one called Cullen approached you with a smirk on his face and a hand waiting to be shook.

"What, no meeting or council?" you spoke timidly.

"That's the good thing about the Inquisition, unlike the chantry and Magistrate, we get things done when they need to be." Having already made up your mind you shook the man's hand and smiled upon him. His hair was the color of straw and his face structure was strong and cut. You could tell he was of high statues just by the confident smile and pale complexion. As handsome as he was, he was a Templar, though aligned you will never see eye to eye.

"Are you not a Templar if I'm not mistaken, why join the Inquisition?" he smiled proudly. "The Breach is a threat to anyone and everyone, yet the Templar's and Mages are fighting among another for blame and power. Silly fighting will get us nowhere and will only prolong the stay of the Breach, I'm willing to sacrifice as much if it means to putting this to an end." He himself stood and spoke like a Templar, but he did not act as one. You followed the rest of the Inquisition to a war room. Map on the table Cullen begins to explain the current statues of all that was occurring.

A few hours strategizing on recruiting rouge mages, you began to doze off, loosing focus on the task. "If you'd like to stop then that would be fine, we already done enough for the day." He said, not once looking at you. "Yeah, I would like that." While he moved a few things on the war map you start to find yourself looking deeply into the captain. Though he wore that bulky armor and wolf's cape you knew he was fit and muscular. You looked to his face. His face was paler than before. His forehead was sheened with sweat. " You look perspired perhaps it's time for a rest?" He stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. "No, no, I should keep awake until I finish the final report of the statues of the soldiers that went missing." he went around the table and sat in the seat farthest from you. He picked up a blank sheet and began to write yet what had to be the 10th report has written this very evening.

"Don't you think you've done enough, besides you have to live a little too, life's short." he dropped his pen and ran his hand through his yellow hair with frustration. "Not everyone has time to sit back and relax like a Mage. Wiggling out fingers won't get us out of this. We work hard and get things done. Only hard work and dedication will help get this Breach closed, that Mage demeanor is why the Templar's and Mages are senselessly fighting when they should be focusing on more important matters."

You were token back by his tone. You were foolish to think that this Templar was different. They are all the same bigots who think they rule overall. That they are supreme. "That _Templar_ demeanor of yours is the reason that the Mages are pushed so far to violence. How would you feel being put into slavery and then having to be pushed and prodded by non-empathetic morons who are afraid of what they don't know and what they assume?" You briskly walked towards the giant wooden doors, using your magic to open them and then slamming it with as much force to extinguish the nearby lit candles.

"Looks like you guys are getting along just nicely." You jumped at the Inquisitors voice. "I'm sorry Inquisitor, I mean no trouble." She sighed and gestured for me to walk with her. " It's alright, Cullen is just a bit wound up about the fact that we allied ourselves to the Mages and with no restrictions." you puffed out in an aggravated breath. "Wound up or not he needs to keep his pompous attitude to himself, none of us asked for any of this to happen."

"Don't worry much about him now, Cullen may sometimes disagree with my decisions but he always put his personal feelings aside to help our cause." You doubted this of course. Templar's were known best for acting upon their feelings and pushing until they got what they want. As much as you tried not to you've found yourself thinking the same way he had. Anger and frustration slowly bubbled up until your Staff of Tribulation Glowed. It fed on anger and distress and strong emotions and used it to increase your magic power.

As you lay that night you wondered of your people. Many were still in-slaved and living under harsh scrutiny. Getting worked up on an over self-esteemed Templar would do no good to your people. At that moment you swore to fret only for yourself and not to hinder the progress of your objective. Even if it meant working with that Templar rabble-rouser.


End file.
